


perfect

by fallingsapphires



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsapphires/pseuds/fallingsapphires
Summary: A disastrous date you weren’t looking forward to becomes even more complicated when your 'ex' shows up.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i posted this one is on my fanfiction net written for a ship i will not disclose quite a while ago, but i decided to turn it into a mark lee one shot because we all need a little bit of mark lee angst in our life.

_Awkward_. That is how you feel as you sit across from your date who downs the last of his drink. You toy with your already-empty glass, your eyes darting to the dance floor, to the ceiling, to the flashing lights, to anything but him.

“Do you want another drink?” your eyes snap to him when he asks suddenly. You nod silently, handing your glass over to him. You aren’t thirsty, but anything to make the situation less awkward. His figure becomes smaller and smaller as he walks to the bar to get another drink. You let out a grumble, wishing you’re at home, watching romantic comedies while eating leftover pizza under the covers. But instead, you are on this awkward date with a stranger, courtesy of Lisa.

You know she is just looking out for you, since you weren’t seeing anyone – or that was what Lisa thought.

You _were_ seeing someone. Or should you even call it that? Your thoughts drift to him, from his deep brown eyes that held the universe to his contagious laugh…

_“I’ll die if this plan fails,” Mark chuckles, both of you slipping into the elevator. Thank God you’re alone. “_

_I’ve worked so hard on this plan for weeks.” “_

_Weeks? You planned this elaborate prank for weeks?” you say jokingly. “_

_Oh please, he pranked me in the worst possible – he put purple hair dye in my shampoo and my hair was the ugliest shade of purple for a week!” he grumbled. “He’s going to pay for that.”_

_When the elevator dings and the doors open, you ask quietly, “Room 210, right?” “_

_Right,” he nods. He winks, “Don’t fail me, baby.”_

_Rolling your eyes fondly, you turn and look for Room 210, with him hot on your heels. 208…209… Aha! 210, you think to yourself. “Showtime.” you say under your breath._

_You give a frantic knock on the door, and Mark stands in front of you, the bucket of flour ready in his hands. Soon, a messy bedhead peeks out of the room, and Mark immediately pours the bucket over his head, the white flour going all over._

_“Hey! Who’s that?” Johnny sounds enraged, his voice groggy and muffled by the bucket. Mark and you burst out laughing, clinging onto each other like there is no tomorrow._

_“Revenge is sweet!” Mark chides, his beautiful eyes sparkling cheerfully._

You snap out of your thoughts when your date – what was his name again? – sits across from you again, handing you your drink.

“Here you go,” he says almost curtly, and you accept the drink with a small “thank you”. Your date – _Doyoung_ , you remember now – clears his throat, giving you a small smile, and you groan inwardly. Honestly, you are in no mood for conversation. It was already awkward between you two, and more conversation would lead to silence, which would make the situation even more awkward than it already is.

“How long have you known Lisa for?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“For as long as I can remember,” you shrug. “She’s been with me through everything and all. She’s my best friend.”

“I can see that,” Doyoung smiles, running a hand through his curly black hair.

“What about you?” you ask him rather unwillingly. “How do you know Lisa?”

“Oh, uh…” he chuckles nervously.

“She’s my ex.” You raise your eyebrows in surprise. If Lisa dated this guy, you would have known him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, but it ended in good terms, actually. We only dated for like a week.” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

The damn silence again…

_“Mark, you’re going to get yourself arrested,” you squeal, trying to ignore the fact that the boy beside you was driving at 120 kilometres per hour, and that the passenger seat window is wide open and cold wind is stinging your cheeks. You grip your seat belt tighter. “_

_No cops around here,” he laughs. “Just the two of us, baby.” “_

_Drive slower!” you cry over the deafening wind. “No chance of that,” he grins wolfishly, his dark brown eyes darting to you for a split second. “_

_If I die you’ve got blood on your hands,” you sigh jokingly. He didn’t say anything after that, and – thankfully – slowed down not long after. You fall into a comfortable silence, before you ask, “Where is our destination, exactly?”_

_He stares into your eyes again with those damn brown eyes. So piercing, so deep, it makes you melt. With a grin, he says, “Nowhere.”_

Your thoughts drift away when Doyoung’s phone rings.

“Um,” Doyoung looks at you sheepishly, “I have to take this.”

You shrug, and he walks away to answer his call. You sigh deeply for the hundredth time that night. This might be the most disastrous date you’ve ever been on. You take a sip of your still-full drink, and your eyes dart all over the club, trying to find some _one_ or some _thing_ that could pass your time.

And that’s when you see him.

You spit out your fruit punch when you see him. He’s here. _Here_ , in this club with you, after you two “broke up” merely two weeks ago. There he is, leaning against the bar, a drink in hand, laughing with the bartender, his brown eyes sparkling as it always did when he laughed.

You take in his appearance. He is clad in a simple black shirt and jeans, his dark hair styled up a little different than usual, and a stubble had grown since the last time you saw him.

_Oh my God. Oh my God_. He looks so fucking good, your mind immediately goes to “I-is-potato” mode. You couldn’t comprehend what’s actually happening that you completely freeze up on the spot, the drink in your hand immediately forgotten.

“ _You know… we can’t keep doing this,” you say one day, the thin sheets of Mark’s bed covering your bare body. Your breathing is still uneven as you stare dolefully at the ceiling._

_“What do you mean?” he barely asks as he rolls over from laying on his stomach and ghosts his lips over yours, his hair falling into his eyes._

_You slowly sit up, gently pushing him away. “I mean, is that…” you sigh, fear and dread seeping through to your bones at what you’re about to say. There’s no turning back now. “We have to stop seeing each other. I want to be in a serious relationship, and not just mess around.”_

_He also gets up, a scowl etching his usually jaunty features. “You said you weren’t looking for one,” he growls lowly. “Honestly? I’ve thought about it. And I’ve changed my mind. I want to be with someone who’s serious about a relationship,” you get up from his bed and start dressing yourself as quickly as you could. You ignore his piercing stare burning holes right through you._

_“You mean throw away everything we’ve been together?” You can’t help but look up to him when you hear him speak. He still has that frown on his face, his body still bare from the passion you shared a mere ten minutes ago._

_“None of it was serious, it was just messing around, remember?” you quote him from a few months ago, tugging your pants up your legs. You finally look away from him, steadying yourself on his nightstand after your legs wobble slightly._

_“Wait,” you hear him scrambling to get his clothes as he pleads. “Stay.” But you can’t look at him. You can’t._

_You turn and walk away when you’re done dressing. You close the door shut behind you as you step out, wiping away the tears that suddenly fall from your eyes. You’re sure that it’ll be the last time you’ll ever see him again_.

But here you are, in the same damn bar with him, while he laughs away at something someone tells him. Like he didn’t break your heart a mere two weeks ago. Like you didn’t leave your heart with him when you left that room that fateful day.

You try to crane your neck to see what he’s doing when he steps out of your view, and you almost forget where you are until Doyoung’s soft voice snaps you from your thoughts and brings you back to reality. And for a second, you forget that the man you’re in love with is on the other side of the room.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asks with concern, his eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly.

Looking at his face, you decide that you’re finally tired of lying to this guy, so you smile ruefully. Neither one of you wants to be here anyway. “Honestly, Doyoung, not really. I’m sorry that Lisa forced us both on this date.”

His face is blank for a moment, and you’re afraid that what you felt was only one-sided and not a mutual thing like you'd thought. But then he cracks a smile at your bluntness. “I was afraid that you weren’t feeling the same way.”

You’re about to reply, when the sound of a microphone being turned on and spoken into catches both your attention. Your eyes dart to the stage at the corner of the room, where a man is standing and speaking into the microphone. You decide to ignore what he’s going to say, until you hear the last few words coming out of his mouth.

“So, with his original song ‘Perfect’, I present to you, Mark Lee!” the man says, and your eyes widen the size of saucers and your heart swells in your chest when you hear his name.

A _song_. He’s going to sing a _song_.

He once told you he likes songwriting, but he does it as an occasional hobby and he hasn’t written a full song or anything substantial yet. You didn’t even know if he could string a few notes together to form something that could be called a song.

But an original song? With an instrumental, a _melody_? You know he plays the guitar, but imagining him composing a full song is so unusual, yet amazing.

Suddenly, Mark steps out from the darkness onto the brightly lit stage, and all of your thoughts about the song melt away. Seeing his breathtaking features under the lights made your heart flutter. _God_ , the things this man does to you.

The crowd roars in excitement as he stands centre stage, and there are even a few wolf whistles coming from some girls. You can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that these girls would hear him sing only in a few moments, when he’s admitted to you before that he’s only sung in front a few people before, you included.

He flashes the crowd his killer grin that makes your heart beat so loud you could hear it in your ears.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” he yells into the microphone, earning him some cheers from the crowd.

You close your eyes at the sound of his voice. God, you missed it so much. It is so deep, soft, and smooth, that it makes the butterflies in your stomach feel like eagles.

“So, fun fact, this is actually the first song that I’ve ever written and composed by myself. It’s a bit cheesy, but I hope you like it,” Mark admits. “I dedicate this song to the girl I let get away too easily, even though I shouldn’t have. She was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I miss her so damn much, and if you’re somewhere in the audience listening, _______, I love you… and I always have.” The lights dim and the music slowly starts, and everyone starts swaying from side to side.

Everyone except for you.

_“I might never be your knight in shining armour_

_I might never be the one you take home to mother_

_And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_

_But I can be the one, be the one tonight”_

His words echo in your head. _I love you… and I always have_. You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you know it’s Doyoung.

“Hey, you know that guy?” he asks quietly, and you slowly nod.

“He’s the one I was seeing before this,” you tell him just as quietly, turning to see his face threaded with confusion.

“And… he loves you?” he questions.

“Yeah…” you pause before continuing. “And I love him.”

_“When I first saw you from across the room_

_I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah_

_Girl, I hope you’re sure_

_What you’re looking for_

_'Cause I’m not good at making promises”_

You can’t help but close your eyes in regret when you hear those words. Those were the exact words he told you when you first met him. And you agreed to only mess around with him, before he took your heart and you fucked everything up.

“You… love him? Then why did you leave him?” Doyoung gasps in surprise.

“Because I… I didn’t know he loved me back. And I wanted a serious relationship,” you say, trying not to let your voice waver. Tears start pooling in your eyes. You want to scream, cry, laugh and sob at the same time. A thousand questions run through your mind, and the room starts spinning right in front of your eyes.

_Why? Why didn’t he stop you from leaving that day? Why didn’t he tell you he loved you? Why did he take your heart and break it into a million pieces?_

_“But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do_

_Then baby, I’m perfect_

_Baby, I’m perfect for you_

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce_

_If you like to do whatever you’ve been dreaming about_

_Then baby, you’re perfect_

_Baby, you’re perfect_

_So let’s start right now”_

Even though the tears start falling, a smile creeps its way onto your face. You run a hand through your locks as all your memories with him come hitting you like a ton of bricks. He wrote the song about you two – about your _relationship_ , if you could even call it that.

“It looks like he really loves you, huh?” Doyoung says jokingly, and you laugh through your tears and wipe them away.

“I’m sorry I’m crying over my ex on what is supposed to be our date,” you grin at him, trying to lighten the mood. You sniffle slightly, and he reaches in his pocket and hands you a tissue.

“You know what… what if we just be friends?” he offers, and you nod appreciatively.

“I think I’d like that.”

_“I might never be the hands you put your heart in_

_Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_

_But that don’t mean that we can’t live here in the moment_

_'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

_When I first saw you from across the room_

_I could tell that you were curious, oh, yeah_

_Girl, I hope you’re sure what you’re looking for_

_'Cause I’m not good at making promises”_

You close your eyes and enjoy his voice. Hearing him sing, about the both of you, brings out all the emotions you thought you had locked away in the back of your mind. You had only met him a few months ago, but it’s crazy how those few months changed your entire life.

_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do_

_Then baby, I’m perfect_

_Baby, I’m perfect for you_

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce_

_If you like to do whatever you’ve been dreaming about_

_Then baby, you’re perfect_

_Baby, you’re perfect_

_So let’s start right now_

“He’s got a huge talent there,” Doyoung suddenly speaks up after being quiet for a while. “Singing, and songwriting. That’s quite a dangerous combo. You’re quite the lucky girl.”

You smile inwardly, but you frown at Doyoung. “He and I are over, Doyoung,” you say firmly, but you feel yourself cringe as you say those words.

“What? Even after you heard him say he’s in love with you? After he sang the song he wrote for you?” Doyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“But… but what if he still only wants to mess around? What if he tells me he loves me but is seeing someone behind my back?” you cry out, your frown turning into a deep scowl. “What if… what if he hasn’t changed at all?” E

ven though you can tell he wants to reply, Doyoung falls silent upon hearing your words. And to be completely honest, you couldn’t believe the words that came out of your mouth either. You would be lying if you told yourself that every inch of your body didn’t ache for Mark for every second after that day two weeks ago.

_And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, oh yeah_

_And if you’re looking for someone to write your break-up songs about_

_Baby, I’m perfect_

_Baby, we’re perfect_

It is too much for you to listen anymore. You shake your head to get rid of all the thoughts clouding your head. The room is spinning again, and all of a sudden you feel claustrophobic in this dark, cramped and crowded club.

_If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do_

_Then baby, I’m perfect_

_Baby, I’m perfect for you_

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce If you like to do whatever you’ve been dreaming about_

_Then baby, you’re perfect_

_Baby, you’re perfect_

_So let’s start right now_

Mark finally finishes singing, and the crowd roars and claps cheerfully, not helping with your growing headache. It takes a moment for you to get a hold of your surroundings before you tap Doyoung on the arm and he looks at you questioningly.

“I think I need some fresh air,” you barely breathe out, and he nods understandingly.

You immediately sprint out of the club and into the alleyway beside it. Thankfully, it is deserted. But it is also dark and cold, and you curse yourself for wearing such a short dress and no jacket. You lean against the wall to hide yourself in the shadows in case any creeps or perverts see you here.

You slowly breathe in and breathe out, which is what you usually do whenever you get a headache. You close your eyes to gather your thoughts and do not notice the shadow at the end of the alleyway until it’s too late.

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be out here alone,” a deep, familiar voice sends a chill down your spine, and you curse under your breath at the fact that you didn’t really think straight before going out here. But you swear to not let his sexy voice deter you this time.

“I’m a grown woman, I can handle myself, thanks,” you snap at him, not turning to look at him because you don’t know what would happen if you do. He stays quiet for a moment before piping up again. “You moved on quick,” he tries to say casually, but you weren’t born yesterday. You might have only known him for a few months, but you still remember the late nights he begged you to come over so he could bury his face in your neck and sob his heart out. You know he’s trying to hide the pain in his voice.

“What does it matter to you?” you ask harshly.

Mark finally steps into view and you try to hold back a gasp when you see how amazing he looks. Seeing him on stage is nothing compared to seeing him up close, and it’s driving you wild. He’s wearing a jacket now, and his hands are tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

“It matters to me because I love you,” Mark’s tone softens.

“That’s not what you said the last time I saw you,” you seethe, determined to sound as cold as possible, but who are you kidding? He probably knows you as well as you know him. “And anyway, I’m happy with my new guy. You should leave me alone.”

For a moment, he stands there unmoved, and you assume he would turn around and finally leave you. But in the next moment, you’re suddenly pressed up against the wall, with his body on yours, and your arms pinned next to your head.

“What are you doing?” you ask him, intending for your tone to come out harsh, instead it’s breathy and flustered.

“Why are you such a tease?” he growls lowly, peppering your neck with kisses. “Laughing and talking with your new boyfriend while I’m in the background singing the song I wrote for you.”

“Mark, please,” you whimper, your thoughts becoming foggy from the touch that you've been deprived of for so long. He feels so good being pressed up against you. You didn’t know how much you really missed him until you felt his lips against your skin. “What’s between us, it’s over.”

“You know you want this,” he whispers against your neck, and it takes all strength in your body to not let out a moan when he kisses your sweet spot. “You and I both know it.”

“My date’s in there,” you lie weakly, getting lost in the haze of lust. “He–he’s waiting for me.”

“Fuck your date,” he growls again. “You want me, and only me.” You do, you really do. But you refuse to let your heart get hurt.

“No, Mark,” you shove him with all your might, and he stumbles back. “I want to be with him. I want to be with someone I know I can be with for the rest of my life. Someone who wouldn’t sleep with me one day, and kiss someone else the next day.”

“You really think I would do that?” he asks you, an emotion you couldn’t decipher flashing in his eyes.

“Just _stop_ , Mark! You don’t know how much it kills me to be completely head-over-heels in love with you, but you don’t feel the same way. To know that you will never be truly mine!” your voice cracks and you sob, tears finally falling from your eyes. His face softens and he gets closer to you, wiping away the tears on your cheeks with his thumb. He cups your face with his hands, looking into your eyes.

Before you know it, his lips connect with yours for a mind-blowing kiss. A kiss that shouldn’t feel this good, but it is like your lips were made to kiss each other. A perfect match in heaven.

“Mark,” you breathe as you pull away, unable to think properly. Your mind is in a blur, your thoughts all jumbled up in a haze. You stare into his soulful, piercing brown eyes, full of emotion.

“Shh,” he whispers into your ear, snaking a strong arm around your waist. You feel so _small_ , so _little_ in front of him, but when he embraces you, your bodies mold together perfectly, as one. Like you were made for each other.

He presses his lips against yours again, and you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you.

“ **I’m all yours** ,” he says against your lips, and you imprint those words onto your mind.

He is yours.

And you are his.


End file.
